


The Boy I Thought I Was

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Evolution of a Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom!Lucifer, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Fraternal Twins Sam and Dean, Incest, Incest!kink, M/M, Mildly OOC, Multi, Polyamory, Shy!Lucifer, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Top!Sam, Twincest, Virgin!Lucifer, bottom!Dean, established wincest, this is just smut tbh, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester spy a cute college freshman that they want to ravage.





	The Boy I Thought I Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintershieldmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershieldmaiden/gifts).



> So here's something a little different from M and I for y'all. 
> 
> THIS is also a gift for our usual beta, @samwise-the-true-hero!! Thank you so much for beta'ing, happy birthday love!! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos, y'all. They make us happy.

Lucifer turned another page in his book and sighed softly as he read the tiny lines of text. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and sighed. His fingers itched to highlight the book, but he couldn’t. This was a book from the library, and he did _not_ want to get on Raphael’s bad side by highlighting his book. He gnawed on his pen cap in thought as he studied the passage again. He should probably work on his creative writing assignment, but he didn’t want to, not yet.

He was unaware, even as he set his pen down in favor of his coffee, that two young men were watching him.

“Dean, we’re here to study not ogle freshmen,” Sam whispered to his fraternal twin as he scribbled furiously on his notepad and cast furtive glances at the lone student seated at the table that had Dean’s full attention, “so stop being a creeper.”

“I’m not being a creeper,” Dean replied and forced his attention back to his book, “but you have to admit that he’s super cute in that naughty librarian way.”

With a sigh Sam sat up and turned to take a good look at the sandy-haired blonde, “I’d say chess club or maybe poetry club. He’s too young to be a librarian.”

Lucifer sighed, still unaware of the conversation happening, and he pushed the book away, marking his page carefully and pulling his notebook towards him. He might as well handwrite out his creative writing assignment- he’ll type it up and edit it on the computer. He just had inspiration, and he needed to get it out, or else.

Words flew out of his pen and onto the fresh page he had just brought out just for this, and he smiled softly to himself, eyes lighting up. He barely stopped, and when he was thirsty, grabbed his coffee blindly and took a sip as if it was the most natural thing to do before setting it down, his pen never slowing.

“Please, baby boy?” Dean pleaded. He’d scooted closer to his twin and laid a firm hand against Sam’s thigh. All part of the dance the two of them had been playing since they were sixteen years old. Furtive touches, whispered promises and in the dead of the night, moaned out pleasure.

By the time the two of them had reached college, they’d moved on to including a third and maybe a fourth in their after-hours shenanigans. Their latest game was to find the reclusive types, the ones others thought of as ‘nerds’ and then show them a good time. Dean’s favorite were the ones who still had a level of innocence left to them.

“I’m older by five minutes,” Sam said as a matter of fact, “I wish you’d remember that.”

“Doesn’t stop you from begging me to shove my cock deep into that cute bubble butt of yours,” Dean said with a smirk.

Lucifer finished the writing binge he had been on, before yawning and standing up to stretch, brushing lint off his slacks and his sweater vest before he straightened his tie and he sat down again, tugging his book back towards him.

“You’re gonna get us flunked out if you keep distracting us with pretty boys,” Sam sat up under the guise of stretching his neck. As Lucifer moved around the table he couldn’t take his eyes off the way the guy moved. It was like a graceful colt and it was endearing to watch.

“It’s been weeks of just the two of us and studying. Don’t tell me you don’t want to have a little fun,” Dean murmured.

Sam hummed thoughtfully before nodding, “He _is_ in my philosophy classes. Accelerated course path, I think.”

“So he’s brainy and cute,” Dean nudged Sam and gave him a flash of a flirty smile, “Does that mean you’re in?”

“I’m in,” Sam said with a slow smile.

Lucifer curled up with his book, pushing his glasses up his nose and going back to his note taking. He wanted to get this passage done, and soon.

.oOo.

Lucifer sighed as he sat down in the front row, like he always did, and brought out his notebook and textbook for the class. He also brought out his coffee mug and took a slow sip. Philosophy at 8 AM was always a bitch, but he enjoyed it. Even if he didn’t get much sleep the night before, or breakfast that morning.

Speaking of food. . . He reached down into his bag and withdrew an apple to munch on, congratulating himself mentally on remembering to always have something in his bag.

“Muffin?” Sam asked, having seen Lucifer come in Sam had moved from his spot in the back row and sat beside the freshmen, “I got two thinking I was hungrier than I was and come to find out. I’m not that hungry.”

Lucifer looked up at the taller man, obviously an upperclassman and he nodded shyly. “Yes, that would be good, thank you,” he said softly, taking the muffin out of the other man’s hand and unwrapping it. Actual food in his stomach and the man who gave it to him wasn’t that bad looking, either. He took a small bite of the muffin, before looking at the man, who was watching him eat, and he blushed a little.

“This is your first year here, isn’t it?” Sam asked smiling politely, “How did you score getting into an elective they shove off on the seniors?”

Lucifer flushed. “I, um, took AP Philosophy last year, and I was able to test into this course,” he admitted shyly. “The only freshman courses I have to take, really, are my math courses. I, um. . .” He rubbed the back of his neck. “All my other classes are in the 200 levels or above.”

Sam sat back in his seat and pulled out his notebook, “Smart and cute. The question is do you know how to have fun? It’s okay if you don’t. Most guys your age have a hard time with that.”  

Lucifer flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I, um, I am the Dungeon Master for a D&D tournament,” he admitted, “we host games every Saturday, and I’m a part of the fencing team.” He bit his lower lip. “Do. . . do those count as fun?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done either,” Sam leaned in a little closer, keeping his eye on the teacher as they walked into the room, “How about a date? You and me.”

Lucifer couldn’t help it, he raised his notebook to hide his blushing face. “Me?” he managed to squeak out. “You. . . you want to go on a date with me?”

“Sure. It could be fun.” Sam said as he tore off a sheet from his notebook, scrawled his name, number and address, and passed it over to Lucifer. “You’re too cute not to at least ask.”

Lucifer took the piece of paper shyly and bit his lower lip. “I’d. . . I’d like to,” he admitted softly. He looked at the paper and smiled. “When?”

“Tonight,” Sam whispered, “Just call me after classes and we’ll set a time.”

“Mr. Winchester,” the teacher barked from his desk as he clicked open his presentation on the screen at the front of the room, “I do hope your conversation is more riveting than Socrates.”

Lucifer hid a smile as he picked up his pen and settled in for his philosophy course.

.oOo.

When he was done with his morning courses, he dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number on the paper. He dialed it and called.

Sam glanced at his phone sitting on the table between him and Dean. Smiling he picked up the phone and waved off his brother’s excited insistence at know who it was. “This is Sam,” he answered the call simply.

“H-hi,” Lucifer stammered, a little excitedly. “It’s Lucifer. . . the freshman in philosophy this morning?”

“Lucifer,” Sam drawled out, “I knew I forgot a very important question this morning. Did you still want to go out tonight?”

Lucifer repressed a shiver at the way Sam drawled his name. “Yes, I’d like that,” he said. “W-where?”

“Dude! Burgers,” Dean whispered to his brother, “Take him to Benny’s.”

“Do you like Italian?” Sam asked, throwing his brother a pinched expression that told him to ‘shut the hell up’. Italian wasn’t a perfect date food but it wouldn’t matter if they all had it.

“Yes!” Lucifer said excitedly, in a louder speaking volume than he was used to. He quickly lowered it again. “Yes, I do.”  

“Then meet me at the front entrance of the school at 6 pm. I’ll pick you up.” Sam said as he took Dean’s hand and threaded their fingers together, “That work for you?”

“Yes, that does,” Lucifer said with a smile. “I’ll see you at 6.”

“See you then,” Sam said with a grin and ended the call. Turning to his brother, he raised an amused eyebrow, “I got a date. What are you going to do while I’m gone?”

 

Lucifer waited outside, carrying a book incase since he was a bit early and sat down on the steps of the school to read and wait for Sam.

“All alone?” Dean said as he sauntered down the steps toward Lucifer. He’d been waiting for Sam as well, mainly to make sure he didn’t wreck their car, but he also considered that it was the perfect opportunity to introduce himself without searching the campus.

Lucifer looked up at the other man sauntering towards him like he owned the world and he flushed a little. “For now,” he said. “I’m, um, waiting for someone.”

“I could wait with you. It makes the time go faster,” he said as he sat down next to him and held out his hand in greeting, “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Lucifer took Dean’s hand and shook it, “I’m Lucifer Alighieri,” he said softly.

“Like Dante?” Dean asked with a smile, “I guess it’s better than being named after a rifle.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said quietly with a nod and a smile.

“So who or what are you waiting for?” Dean asked, drawing his knees up and resting his arms on them.

“A guy from my philosophy class,” Lucifer admitted, smiling a little. “He, um, asked me out during class.” He marked his place in his book and he looked at Dean. “What are you in school for?”

“Mechanical Engineering,” Dean answered, “What about you? You look like a doctor type or maybe computer sciences.”

Lucifer shook his head, smiling softly. “No, I’m um. . . an English major with a minor in creative writing.”

“An author,” Dean smiled, eyes looking over the younger man hungrily, “I wouldn’t have guessed someone as sexy as you would be an author. Might make me read more.”

Lucifer flushed and held up his book to hide his face behind.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Dean said gently just as Sam pulled up to the curb, “but it’s true. If I wasn’t already seeing someone… “ he let the rest of his thought trail off as he turned just in time to see Sam come up the steps.

“It’s fine,” Lucifer said shyly. “It. . . it was nice to meet you, Dean.” He stood up and looked up at Sam. “Hi,” he said with a smile. “Are. . . are you ready to go?” he bit his lower lip again.

“Always,” Sam said, returning his smile, “Was my brother bothering you? He’s a terrible flirt.”

“Don’t go giving him terrible impressions of me, Sammy.” Dean protested as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “I might never get the chance to ask Luc’ out if you tell him stories about me.”

Lucifer looked between the brothers with wide eyes. “You’re. . . you’re brothers?” he managed to cough out softly.

“Twins. Fraternal.” Sam said with a nod, “I got the bigger egg and everything else.”

“Not everything,” Dean muttered as he headed toward the car, “Ego maybe. Thinks he’s God’s gift in the sack.”

Lucifer flushed brightly at Dean’s description of Sam, hiding his face behind his book again before turning to Sam. “You… you look nice,” he said quietly.

Sam placed his arm around Lucifer’s waist and leaned down, “Not as nice as you.”

Lucifer flushed and leaned into Sam. “T-thank you,” he managed to say. “Um, shall we go?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Sam guided him toward the car where Dean opened the passenger door for him.

Lucifer smiled and thanked Dean for opening the car door for him before sitting down and putting his seatbelt on.

Dean shut the door and stopped his brother before he could walk away. He stroked his fingers over Sam’s lovingly, the only public display they allowed themselves. “You going to see if he wants to come home tonight or are you going for the slow burn with this one?”

“I don’t know, De. Depends on how it goes. I’ll call you either way,” Sam said, tangling their fingers together briefly, “No matter how it goes. I’ll come home to you.”

Lucifer watched, cocking his head to the side curiously at the way Sam and Dean interacted. They seemed closer than brothers, but Lucifer didn’t mind. Or maybe that’s how some brothers act around each other, and twins were definitely a higher class of sibling. Either way, he settled back into the smooth leather seats.

.oOo.

Sam sat back with a satisfied sigh as he looked over the dessert menu, “So are you a chocolate kind of guy or something filled with cream?” He couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle as his inner twelve year old cracked a joke or two.

Lucifer didn’t get the double entendre as he also perused the dessert menu. “Both,” he said absently. “I’m thinking I’m going to get cannoli.”

“They have the best ones here,” Sam said as he laid the menu down, “So I have to ask, as dates go, how would you rank this one? Best, worst or inconclusive?”

Lucifer blushed and smiled. “I, um, would have to say that you set the bar high. I’ve. . . never been on a date.”

“Well then, I’m glad I can be a first. I kinda like being first.” Sam leaned forward on the table and smiled.

Lucifer smiled and set the menu aside. “Yeah?” he asked, leaning over the table himself.

“Dean says it’s my competitive nature coming through,” Sam said with a small shrug, “maybe he’s right.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being competitive,” Lucifer said shyly with a smile.

“You should know. A guy who takes AP courses has to have that drive,” Sam gently took his hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles.

Lucifer gave a shrug, “Only to be better than I was yesterday,” he admitted softly, squeezing Sam’s hand softly. The sight made him think of the way the twins held hands earlier. “Can I ask a question?” he asked quietly.

“Sure,” Sam said.

“Are... are you and Dean a, um...” Lucifer cast his thoughts around for the way he wanted to phrase this delicate question. “Are the two of you more than brothers?” he asked finally.

Sam didn’t seem disturbed by the question although he’d been sure that he and Dean had been careful outside the car. “Would it bother you if we were?” Sam asked, keeping his voice low so nearby tables wouldn’t be able to overhear them.

Lucifer shook his head. “It’s a societal taboo, not much of anything else,” he said with a small smile. “And... if I’m honest, kind of hot too.” He blushed darkly, biting his lower lip. He’s always had a thing for incest, just not with his own brothers. He lowered his eyes softly.

“Hot?” Sam shifted their hands so that he was circling his thumb over Lucifer’s palm, “Hot enough that if you were invited back home with me, you’d want to play too?”

Lucifer flushed and gave a shy nod. “But, um... I’m a-I’m...”

“You can say it,” Sam reassured him, “I won’t judge whatever it is.”

“I’m a virgin.” The confession was quiet and soft, barely a whisper as Lucifer grabbed his coffee and began drinking it steadily to hide his maroon face.

“That’s okay,” Sam said, lifting Lucifer’s hand and kissing the palm he’d been stroking, “We were all one once and like I said. I like firsts.”

Lucifer flushed and gave a shy smile. “O-okay,” he whispered softly.

“So does this mean you’ll come home with me? Let me and Dean show you a good time?” Sam asked softly, his lips pressing against the curve of Lucifer’s thumb.

Lucifer nodded shyly, his breath hitching. “Yes,” he whispered.

“We’ll get dessert to go then. You’ll need the carbs later on,” Sam said, pulling away and letting his hand go so he could get his wallet out of his pocket.

“Okay,” Lucifer said, smiling at Sam shyly. “That sounds good.”

.oOo.

When the pair arrived at Sam’s apartment that he shared with Dean, he thought he’d break the proverbial ice by leading Lucifer to the lamp lit sidewalk and kissing him. He’d intended for it to be soft and easy, what he hadn’t prepared for was a burst of passion from the smaller man.

The moment Sam’s lips touched Lucifer’s, it was like he knew what to do, and he wanted more of whatever this was. So he grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt and pulled him in close to kiss him deeply, passionately, almost hungrily with a soft, low moan that was barely heard.

Cupping his face, Sam let the younger man take control and leaned up against the lamp post. It’d been a while since someone had kissed him in public like this and Sam found that it was something he’d been craving. To be desired to the point of ignoring everything else around.

Lucifer pinned Sam to the light post and kissed him like his life depended on it. He’s kissed a couple of people, enough to know that he was gay, but kissing Sam was like heaven, and he didn’t want to leave. He ignored everyone and everything around him as he gently pushed his tongue between their lips and concentrated on devouring Sam whole.

Sam broke the kiss and skimmed his lips along Lucifer’s jaw, “Want to go inside?” he murmured right before nipping at his earlobe.

Lucifer’s breath hitched at the nip to his earlobe. “Yes, please,” he whispered, tilting his head out of the way to expose the long column of his throat.

Pushing forward, Sam extracted himself from between his date and the light and gripped his hand tight. “Dean’s an even better kisser. Some days it’s better than coffee,” he said as he led Lucifer toward his home.

Lucifer squeezed his hand, “So I’m in for a real treat?” he asked. “‘Cause you’re a good kisser.”

“Depends on if you want to experience it first hand or just watch,” Sam said with a wink as he pulled out his keys, made a quick series of knocks on the door and unlocked it.

The key had barely turned before the door was flung open to reveal Dean wearing nothing but a pair of well-worn jeans. His bare feet exposed with toes curling against the plush carpeting. “I got your text, Sammy,” Dean said with a smile that he turned on Lucifer, “Want to come in?”

“Yes, please,” Lucifer said softly smiling.

Dean stepped off to the side to allow Lucifer to come in, giving him a playful waggle of his eyebrows as he passed.

“Be nice, De,” Sam said as he came in behind Lucifer and shut the door, “He doesn’t have as much experience as we do.”

Lucifer flushed and felt his toes curl into his shoes, looking down shyly at Sam’s explanation. It was true, he has little to no experience but he was eager to learn. He bit his lip again and looked up at the twins again, his eyes drawn to their lips. He’s already had a taste of Sam, what would Dean taste like?

“Not as much…” Dean trailed off as his smile started to fade, the wheels starting to click together and conclusions dropping into place, “Is that true, sweetheart?”

Lucifer nodded, meeting Dean’s eyes. “Yeah. It’s true. I’m. . . I’m a virgin.” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a shy smile. “Is that an. . . an issue?” he asked.

“No, it isn’t,” Sam assured him only to be tugged away by his brother toward the kitchen.

“Just give us a quick minute,” Dean said with a smile and disappeared with Sam.

“What’s the problem?” Sam asked, raising a brow. “We’ve screwed virgins before.”

“Sure. When they were our age and we were in high school,” Dean whispered harshly, “This is different.”

“How?” Sam asked softly. “We’re legal, now. He’s only a couple of years younger than us, and he obviously likes us. BOTH of us. How many people have we had to convince to sleep with twin brothers who also fuck each other in the dead of the night? Huh? He knows, Dean, and he doesn’t care. He says it’s hot. And besides, he’s a fantastic kisser.”

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, “Okay. Okay. But you remember Becky, right? Blonde, cute in a homeschooled way and eager as hell? We nearly had to get a restraining order. This one better not be a repeat.”

Sam looked out and shook his head. “I don’t think he will be, Dean,” he said. “He’s too shy for that sort of thing. This will probably be a one, maybe two time thing. And Becky was unhinged, we both know that.”

“She was stealing my dryer lint,” Dean muttered, reliving one of the more disturbing aspects of that time, “Promise me, Sammy. Promise that we don’t have a lint sniffer.”

Sam laughed softly and moved into Dean’s space. “The only thing he’s probably ever going to steal is our book collection,” he murmured. “I checked him out before our date- you know. He’s just a sweet, nerdy, brainy guy who has a thing for incest and is shyer than all hell.” He kissed Dean softly.

Dean leaned into the kiss, his hands curling into the lapel of Sam’s jacket, holding him close.

Sam gently licked at the seam of Dean’s lips, coaxing him to relax.

Lucifer slid into the kitchen quietly, taking the glasses off his face and his eyes widened at the sight of Dean and Sam kissing in their kitchen and smiled to himself. He could watch, for a bit. He liked watching, and this was one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.

Dean opened his eyes slightly and caught sight of Lucifer standing in the doorway. He broke the kiss and cleared his throat, “We have an audience, Sammy.”

Lucifer flushed and shuffled his feet together, smiling shyly. “You don’t have to stop,” he murmured quietly. “I was enjoying the view.”

Sam held his hand out to the younger man, crooking his finger in invitation, “Dean’s gotten a little nervous. It’s been a while since we did this and probably even longer since we invited someone like you.”

“I’m not nervous,” Dean said, nudging his brother with his elbow, “but I have a really important question, Lucifer.”

Lucifer moved closer to the brothers, almost putting himself between them. “Yes, Dean?”

“Are you sure? Like really sure, about being with us at the same time?” Dean asked softly.

Lucifer situated himself in front of Dean, a little bit of confidence coming over him. “Ever since I was an acne infested nerd in charge of the DnD club in high school,” he murmured, “I knew I had a kink no one else could fulfill. And that was incest. But. . . not with my own brothers. God no. Michael’s got a stick so far up his ass it’s practically his spine, and Gabriel’s a little too. . . well, pornographic for my taste. And my baby brother is far too young. But it’s been with siblings. I used to watch the twins of school get close, and I would wonder and jack off to the idea of the two of them taking me. Brothers joining together to ravage me and make me scream.” He looked up, biting his lower lip. “It’s a fantasy I want to live out, just once in my life. So, yes, I’m sure about having the two of you together, at the same time. It doesn’t squick me out, it doesn’t make me think you’re gross. It’s a societal taboo designed to protect genetics. Nothing more, and it’s a recent one.”

Sam bent down to whisper in Dean’s ear, “Can we keep him?”

“First things first,” Dean said as he drew Lucifer closer, his hands resting on his waist. Glancing down at Lucifer’s lips for the briefest of moments, Dean closed the distance between them and kissed him, soft and tender.

Lucifer groaned softly and kissed Dean back, just as softly and tenderly. His arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, letting Dean take control over the kiss, almost as if he was waiting for his turn.

Sam had been right. The guy could kiss. His lips were plump and he knew how to use small kitten licks of his tongue. Dean had lost count of how many partners he’d had that thought kissing was an attack and tried to choke him to death with only tongues. Taking a step forward, Dean pushed Lucifer against Sam as his hands drifted under the hem of the freshman’s shirt.

Lucifer moaned as he felt Sam’s solid body press up behind him and Dean’s fingers drift underneath his shirt. He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s belt loops and tugged him closer as he opened his mouth, inviting Dean in.

“How far have you gone?” Sam murmured in Lucifer’s ear as his hands joined his brother’s and then moved further south, cupping Lucifer cock through his slacks.

Lucifer moaned and tilted his head up, feeling Dean’s lips trail down his neck. “Not very far,” he admitted. “I’ve gotten to hand jobs, that’s it.” He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

“So you’ve never felt someone wrap their mouth around your cock. We’ll have to change that,” Sam gripped the tab of Lucifer’s zipper and slowly pulled it down.

“Not in the kitchen,” Dean said against the curve of Lucifer’s throat. Placing one more open-mouthed kiss on his adam’s apple, Dean broke away and led Lucifer away from Sam. “We have a big comfy bed that very lonely right now.”

Lucifer gave a little laugh and followed Dean. “I mean. . . Yes and no, Sam,” he admitted. “I’m. . . fairly flexible.” He blushed darker at the confession.

Both brother’s jaws dropped open at the admission and it would have been comical if they were standing side by side. “I’ve _got_ to see that,” Sam said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it behind him.

“See it? I want to learn it.” Dean said, reaching the bed and flopping down onto his back and tugging off his own shirt and beckoning Lucifer closer.

Lucifer slowly crawled onto the bed, up next to Dean. Licking his lips and feeling bold, sensing the power he had over the two of them, he leaned down and nipped Dean’s nipple, licking around it.

Dean gasped, arching up against Lucifer’s mouth and his hand landing on the back of his head.

“You found our boy’s special spot,” Sam purred as he joined them on the bed and laid opposite of Lucifer, “I made him cum once just from playing with his nipples.”

Lucifer gave a light suck and groaned from Sam’s words, latching around Dean’s nipple like it was a life preserver with his mouth. Nipples had always fascinated him, and to have one in his mouth was divine.

Sam waited until Dean let out the smallest whimper before joining Lucifer. Flicking the tip of his tongue across Dean’s unoccupied nipple caused his brother to thrust up against the air in search of some kind of relief for the growing ache in his cock. “Fucking teases. Both of you,” he groaned when no one made a move to touch him.

Lucifer smiled against Dean’s chest and he gave another long suck before pulling off, his lips shiny and swollen from the action he had been giving them. His eyes were lit up, and his cheeks were faintly flushed. “I’m not teasing,” he said innocently.

“He thinks everyone teases if they don’t touch his dick,” Sam said right before he nipped at Dean’s pink nipple.

“Do not,” Dean hissed as he started to squirm beneath them.

Lucifer gave a giggle at the two of them before slamming his hand over his mouth and looking bright red, embarrassed by the sound. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Sam tilted his gaze toward Lucifer and winked and went back to kissing, nibbling and licking Dean until the blonde was panting, “Please, Sammy. Please touch me.”

Lucifer gave another giggle of a sort before slipping his hand into Dean’s jeans, finding his cock and smiling warmly. “I think Sam’s a little busy,” he said softly. “Will I do?”  

Dean nodded mutely, licking across his bottom lip before pulling Lucifer into a deep, passionate kiss.

Lucifer moaned and kissed Dean back, his hand stroking up and down Dean’s cock the best he could with the weird angle and the jeans Dean was wearing. “Clothes,” he whispered. “Let’s. . . let’s get our clothes off? That’s something that’s supposed to happen, right?”

Sam sat up, his lips reddened, slick with spit and curving into a smirk, “He has a point, De.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean said, pushing Sam away from his chest, “Get naked and I’ll take care of our boy.”

Lucifer sat up a little bit, licking his lower lip as he began unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, the other hand not ceasing in stroking Dean.

Sam quickly stripped down as he watched his brother and Lucifer, or more accurately, his brother moaning and hissing without making a move to help Lucifer with his shirt. “He’s not usually this rude, Lucifer. Usually, he helps his partners undress.”

“I w-would but… hands…” Dean gasped out as Lucifer’s hand slid over his shaft. If they hadn’t taken such delight in teasing him earlier, he would have enough brain cells to do his share of the work.

“Should I stop?” Lucifer asked innocently, his shirt half open and revealing a plain white tank top.

Sam snorted out a half amused chuckle as he came around the bed to kneel behind Lucifer. Reaching around him, Sam trailed his hands over his exposed undershirt. “De can take more than that. I once edged him for two hours and he was able to pull his own shirt off at the end.”

“Didn’t want to ruin it,” Dean said as he finally lifted his hands from his side to open Lucifer’s slacks the rest of the way and start shoving them down his hips.

Lucifer rose his hips up so Dean could get his slacks off, leaning into Sam’s hold. He was still fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, unable to get much further. He was more interested in watching Dean’s face as he stroked him firmly than getting his own clothes off.

“Isn’t he beautiful like this?” Sam whispered in Lucifer’s ear, taking over the removal of his outer shirt and untucking his tank top, “Always makes me want to be buried inside him when he finally breaks.”

“Please… not yet…” Dean pleaded as his cock swelled rigid and pulsing in Lucifer’s palm. He was too wound up to last, not with the soft-skinned palm encircling him.

Lucifer shivered, still stroking Dean and watching in wide-eyed fascination. He’s  _never_ gotten a response like this from any of his previous hand job partners, and it was turning him on.

Sam hissed in warning and gently stilled Lucifer’s hand, slowly removing it from Dean’s cock. “Not yet. Don’t want to finish him before we get started, do you?”

Lucifer shook his head, biting his lower lip as he watched Dean’s face. “No,” he admitted quietly.

“Good choice. He’s a serious napper after he comes,” Sam smiled briefly against his ear before removing Lucifer’s shirts completely.

Dean gripped the base of his cock tightly to help ease the ache. Once he felt he was in control of himself, he let Sam and Lucifer wrestle clothes as he rolled out of the bed to get needed supplies from the dresser drawer, “Flavored lube or unflavored?”

Lucifer flushed, the color extending onto his strong looking chest and neck. “Umm. . . I don’t know,” he admitted, looking to Sam for guidance.

“Unflavored,” Sam told Dean and then whispered to Lucifer, his voice dripping with lust, “That way we can taste you and not fake candy.”

Lucifer gave a whine at the way Sam spoke, turning a slightly darker color as the unplanned sound came out of his throat. He turned and looked up at Sam, still in his plain black boxers. He was well muscled, but with a definitive softness to him, and the nearly threadbare boxers clung to his fully hardened cock.

Dean turned back toward the bed and stopped in his tracks. With a low whistle and a smile, his eyes roamed over Lucifer. “A man of hidden treasures,” he said, approaching the bed, shedding his jeans and boxers then crawling to the center.

“I could tell you weren’t a weakling but we definitely weren’t expecting this,” Sam said as his hand skirted along Lucifer’s waistband, pushing it down just enough to reveal a line of dark blond hair trailing lower.

Lucifer blushed, his eyes watching Sam push his boxers down. “I, um, like to swim,” he admitted softly. “And I used to do dance.”

“You look great,” Dean said as he slicked up his fingers and started running them over his own hole. He had every intention of working himself open while watching his brother and Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled softly. “Thank you, Dean,” he said. He looked up at Sam, who was still toying with the waistband of his boxers. “Are you just going to admire the view, or are you actually going to take my boxers off?” he asked shrewdly, and a bit impatiently if he was honest.

Sam dipped his fingers under the waistband to tease at the curls of hair underneath, “I thought I’d get to play like you and Dean, but if you insist on being nude.” Without another word and a twist of his wrist, Sam grabbed the band of Lucifer’s boxers and yanked them down to his knees, leaving him hard and exposed to Dean’s gaze.

“Please tell me you top,” Dean said, his eye locked hungrily on Lucifer’s cock, the two fingers he’d worked inside stilling. It was thick and long, a healthy nine inches if Dean had to guess or really cared. All he knew is that he wanted to feel it inside him.

“I... I don’t know,” Lucifer admitted. “I guess I do both?” He shifted between the two of them, biting his lower lip.

Sam snagged up a condom and the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount in his hand before sliding his fist over Lucifer’s cock, “We’ll help you find out, but you should know that he is so tight and warm. Squeezing your dick better than any hand ever could.”

Lucifer gasped, thrusting his hips up into Sam’s fist, his eyes wide. “Oh!” he managed to say.

“Unless you want to watch me and Sam go first,” Dean offered, slowing pumping his fingers deep inside himself, “Show you how we do it.”

Lucifer shivered and shook his head. “I... I’m good with that. Maybe after?” he said. “I’m just a little eager.” He blushed at the admission. His hips kept rocking into Sam’s hand.

“Then let’s get you ready,” Sam murmured as he kissed the side of Lucifer’s neck, his hand stroking over him with a light touch meant to tease.

Lucifer whined softly, his hips bucking involuntarily. “Please,” he whispered.

“Please, Dean, add another finger and fuck yourself open for me?” Sam said with a wink to his brother who politely obliged with an answering groan. Dean’s cock bobbing against his stomach.

Lucifer whined and watched Dean finger himself open, eyes wide open in wonderment. “Fuck,” he whispered, the first swear word either of the twins had heard from him.

“Do you want to fuck me, Luc’?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“Oh God, yes,” Lucifer breathed. He looked back at Sam and then at Dean again. “Can Sam fuck me while I fuck you?” he asked.

“If that’s what you want,” Sam said, removing his from Lucifer’s length and tossing the condom to Dean. Adding more lube to his fingers, Sam trailed his fingers over Lucifer’s crack, “Bend over for me. I’m gonna fuck that pretty ass open with my fingers.”

Lucifer groaned quietly before doing as he was told, wriggling to get comfortable. He turned his head to the side to look at Dean. A thrill of panic ran through him. “Will it hurt?” he asked softly.

“It’ll be a little uncomfortable at first, but don’t fight the feeling and it’ll feel good.” Dean moved a little closer and leaned up to kiss him briefly to help take his mind off his worries, “Tell us if it’s too much and you need to stop.”

“We can stop anytime. No pressure, no anger. We can always entertain each other,” Sam assured him as the pad of his finger grazed across Lucifer’s hole.

Lucifer gasped softly, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Dean’s and he nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Then say, ‘Fuck my little hole, Sammy’,” Dean said with a small grin, his lips brushing against Lucifer’s.  He knew that dirty talk drove Sam crazy, but he wanted to see what would happen if it came from someone other than him.

Lucifer blushed darkly at Dean’s soft words and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He craned his head a little to meet Sam’s eyes. “Fuck my little hole, Sammy,” he said softly. His eyes were wide and black with lust, his chest pressed against the mattress, his hair mussed up.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Lucifer. The words falling his lips were twice as sinful as when Dean said them and he had to remind himself not to shove Lucifer to the bed and bury his cock inside him, prepared or not. Instead, he pushed his finger forward, the tip barely breaching him before he was pulling out, only to repeat the action again and going a little deeper.

Lucifer gasped, loudly, his eyes getting even wider if that was possible. His fingers, once so relaxed in the bedspread, curled into the sheets tightly as his lips fell open in a silent moan. The sensation _was_ a bit uncomfortable, but Lucifer kept what Dean said in mind and didn’t fight it. Instead, he experimentally pressed his hips back onto Sam’s finger.  

“That’s it, Sweetheart. Open up for him,” Dean said, finally rolling over and removing his fingers from himself so he could open the condom, “It’ll feel so good having you inside me, knowing he’s inside you.”

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips back onto Sam’s finger, arching his back as he did so. The noises, which had been so quiet before, were coming out a little louder and with less thought behind them.

“Doing so good,” Sam praised, his finger sinking all the way in, giving him the ability to start thrusting, slowly at first then growing a little quicker.

Lucifer panted quietly in time to the thrusts of Sam’s finger. His own fingers curled in tighter to the bed. He’s not sure if he’s ever been more aroused in his life. His hips set up a counter rhythm to Sam’s thrusts as sweat began to dot his forehead.

“Feel good?” Dean asked as he slipped his hand under Lucifer and rolled the condom down his length, “Just wait until he gets the second one in.”

“Don’t give away all the surprises, Dean.” Sam admonished from his position and pulled his finger out to circle Lucifer’s rim with two fingers. Mesmerized by how it fluttered around the tips as if inviting him in.  “It’s a damn shame we don’t bareback. I can only imagine how good you would feel,” Sam said.

Lucifer whined as soft as he could, rocking his hips back to search for Sam’s fingers, his head lolling forward in pleasure and need. “Please, Sam, fuck my hole,” he managed to say without prompting.

Sam let out a low groan of his own as he pushed his fingers back into Lucifer. Twisting his hand in a short half circle as he thrust deep into him, Sam used the opportunity to curl his fingers just enough that they would occasionally brush against his prostate. “This what you want?” he asked.

“Yes!” Lucifer moaned, his hips thrusting back more. The first true brush of Sam’s fingers against his prostate made his cock jump and an unwanted keen tear from his throat. “M-m-more,” he stammered. He needed more. He _wanted_ more. He turned his head to the side to look up at Dean, his skin flushed with arousal and want and his lips a rosy shade of red.

“Come here,” Dean said, taking Lucifer’s hand and with a bit of maneuvering insinuated himself under him and wrapping his hand around Lucifer’s sheathed cock. Wordlessly, Dean pressed a line of kisses along Lucifer’s cheeks and jaw as he lurched above him.

Sam waited patiently until Lucifer and Dean stopped squirming around before he spread his fingers apart, stretching Lucifer carefully. “You should see him, De. He’s taking my fingers like he was meant to.”

“He always says that,” Dean whispered to Lucifer, “Thinks all bottoms are made for him alone.”

Lucifer managed to give a chuckle at Dean’s whispers to him before moaning lowly, burying his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, holding his hand tightly. His hips gave sharp, tight rolls between Sam’s fingers and Dean’s cock as he whimpered softly.

“And Dean’s asking for a spanking like he wouldn’t believe,” Sam said, half distracted as he watched his third finger slip in next to its mates. Curling over Lucifer’s back Sam kissed along his shoulders as he rolled his hips and letting his cock slide along Lucifer’s crack.

Lucifer gasped loudly as he felt Sam’s cock press into his crack, three fingers pumping in and out of him and all of a sudden, he felt ready. “I’m good, fuck me,” he whispered against Dean’s skin, mouthing along the edge of Dean’s shoulder with half-lidded eyes. “Sam, please.”

“Easy,” Dean said, kissing his temple as Sam pulled his fingers free and moved away from Lucifer, “Let him wrap up and you can get inside me.”

Lucifer nodded, breathing heavily, whining at the emptiness he was feeling from Sam’s fingers no longer being inside of him. Trembling from the pleasure already in his circuits, he situated himself more firmly in between Dean’s legs, spreading his own as he gripped his throbbing cock. He’s fairly certain it’s never hurt more in his life. “R-ready?” he whispered.

Dean lifted his legs to wrap around Lucifer’s waist, his hips angling up and pressing his hole against the tip of Lucifer’s cock, “Ready. You can go as hard or as slow as you want. I can take it.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and slowly slipped his cock inside Dean, gasping at how _warm_ and _tight_ the older man was and he groaned loudly as he gave light rolls of his hips, pushing his cock further and further in. “Oh God,” he moaned. “Fuck.”

“Yes,” Dean hissed out, his toes flexing against the urge to jerk Lucifer forward and bury him all the way. “Feels good, Luc’. So good.”

Lucifer eventually bottomed out inside Dean and he groaned loudly, taking a deep breath and willing his body to calm down. He didn’t want to end the game early. So he contented himself with leaning forward and kissing Dean deeply and with a hint of passion, his hands reaching up to bury his fingers into his hair.

Dean tilted his head slightly, returning the kiss with an answering passion, hands smoothed over Lucifer’s shoulders, down his back until he had a firm grip on his ass. Kneading and massaging the soft curves and pulling the cheeks apart to give access to Sam.

“Perfect,” Sam breathed out as he watched the two of them. Kneeling between Lucifer’s thighs, he pressed the tip of his cock up against Lucifer’s hole. Bracing one hand on his hip, Sam leaned down and kissed his shoulder, “Here I come, baby boy,” he murmured, although it was unclear if he was talking to Dean or Lucifer.

Lucifer whined and moaned, rocking his hips backward towards Sam’s cock, feeling the thick length rub against his hole before sliding forwards into Dean, thrusting his cock into the other man as deep as he could.

Dean broke his kiss with Lucifer to gasp out a few choice words of curses then opened his eyes to lock onto Lucifer’s gaze. A teasing bite to his bottom lip as he thought of a simple phrase that could have the potential of making this all the more fun. “Fuck me... little brother. Show me what you’ve got.”

Lucifer gasped loudly, feeling his cock throb hard at Dean’s words and his hole clench _tight_ around Sam’s length just as it slid home. As unexpected as the reaction was, it was no less welcome. A body roll shuddered through Lucifer as he slowly withdrew from Dean’s body before slamming into him again.

“Dammit, Dean!” Sam cursed as his forehead dropped to Lucifer’s shoulder. He rolled his hips forward, pressing Lucifer tight between them as he caught on to his brother’s game. “We’re supposed to make our baby brother feel good. Not the other way around. Isn’t that right, Luci?” Sam asked as he began grinding against Lucifer’s ass.

Lucifer whined and nodded. “Uh-huh,” he managed to say, groaning as he felt Sam grind against him. He looked back at Sam. “Fuck me, big brother?” he asked innocently. “Wanna feel you fuck me into our brother.”

Sam groaned loudly as he pulled halfway out before shoving his way back into Lucifer, driving him against Dean, “Wanna really feel me fuck you?”

Dean heard Sam talking and his eyes widened at the implication he was hearing. In all their years together, Sam had never offered or even insinuated to offer what Dean thought he was. Dean was about to speak up when Lucifer’s cock brushed against his prostate and made him moan low in his chest and arch up against Lucifer best he could.

Lucifer nodded, gasping loudly. “Yes, please!” he whispered. “Fuck me hard, big brother. Drive me deep into Dean.”

Sam thrust hard into Lucifer, jarring all three of them forward, “Bare, baby boy. Wanna feel all of me?” he groaned while gripping Lucifer’s hip with one hand, “I’m clean.”

Lucifer bit his lip and shuddered, looking down at Dean. “Only if Dean wants me bare inside of him,” he whispered. “I think it’s obvious I’m clean.”

Everything seemed to come to a standstill for Dean as he thought about it. He looked at his brother, who’s hazel eyes had turned dark with desire and Lucifer’s which nearly matched. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, Dean reached between them and gripped the base of Lucifer’s cock, “Only Sam has ever done this. Understand? You’re the only other.”

Lucifer shivered, understanding the amount of trust Dean was placing in him. “Understood,” he whispered.

First Sam withdrew and there was the sound of rubber squeaking as it was removed from his length. Then it was Lucifer’s turn to move.

Lucifer slowly removed himself from Dean’s hole, the condom wet with lube. Sticking his lower lip into his mouth, he slowly pulled the condom off his cock, his breath hitching in his throat as the cool air met his overheated length.

“Ready, Luci?” Sam asked as he moved back into place, passing the bottle of lube off to Dean who gladly took it and applied more to his hole. Pushing forward, Sam’s cock nudged against Lucifer as the taller man kissed along the nape of his neck.

Lucifer nodded, shuddering as he pushed back into Dean. He leaned into Sam’s kisses, giving more access as he bottomed out in Dean. The pleasure was greater, now that the latex barrier was gone and he took a deep, harrowing breath. “God,” he whispered softly. “Fuck.”

“Big brother or Sam is fine,” Sam teased before he plunged forward, burying himself deep for the briefest of moments before pulling back. Without further warner, Sam began thrusting into Lucifer with sharp snaps of his hips. His groan filled breaths fanning out over Lucifer’s skin with each kiss, “You take it so good.”

“Please…” Dean sighed out beneath them as he lifted his legs and pressed his knees to his chest, “Harder, Luc’. Want to feel my baby brother fucking me good.”

Lucifer gasped and moaned, his noises becoming a little more unrestrained as he began to powerfully thrust into Dean, his hips rocking back hard into Sam’s. “Fuck, yes,” he panted, tilting his head back and exposing the pale column of his throat.

Circling his arm around Lucifer’s chest, Sam’s hand laid gently across his throat as he pulled him upright so that he was nearly sitting back on Sam’s thighs. “Such a delicious pussy on my cock,” Sam groaned as he felt slick muscles clamp down around him, “Taking my cock so I can fill you up. You like being filled, Luci? Like being filled by big brother’s cock?”

Lucifer cried out unexpectedly, his entire body going lax in Sam’s arms as he fucked Dean harder. His fingers circled around Dean’s hips to thrust into the other twin. “Uh huh, harder, big brother,” he said. “Fuck me full, fill me up. Make me take your fat cock while I fuck Dean.”

Sam tilted Lucifer’s head back, twisting it enough that he could kiss him. It wasn’t smooth, in fact, it was a dirty, sloppy kiss but it felt so good as he thrust as hard as he could.

Dean tired of being on his shoulders pushed up onto his elbows and wrapped his legs around both of his partners, “I think he needs a double load,” he said as he swiveled his hips against Lucifer’s. “Baby brother first though.”

Lucifer kissed Sam back just as sloppily as he rocked back and forth between Sam’s cock and Dean’s hole. He clung to Dean with all he had, panting into Sam’s mouth as he let Dean’s words wash over him.

Letting out an animalistic growl in his throat, Sam released his hold on Lucifer’s throat and gripped his hips tightly. His cock aching with need for release. He’d purposefully not touched himself all day while thinking about the possibilities of the evening.

Lucifer whined and whimpered, becoming more and more unreserved as he rocked back and forth between the twins. He gripped Dean’s back and ran his blunt nails over the soft, supple skin, unable to help himself. “More, need more, please,” he begged loudly. “Big brothers, please. . . I need more.”

“He’s getting bigger isn’t he?” Dean panted, knowing the look on his brother’s face. He was hanging on by his fingernails and had started nibble at Lucifer’s neck. “Feels thicker and thicker until he’s cumming so deep that you swear you’ll always feel it.”

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly, lolling his head back. “So. . so full,” he moaned loudly. His nails bit into more of Dean’s skin, thrusting into him hard and fast. “Fuck, oh God, I’m so close.” He trembled between the two of them, right on the brink.

“And if you’re a good boy, Sammy might use his tongue to clean you up,” Dean groaned, his hand going to his cock to grip it tightly. He felt close but not nearly as close as his brother or Lucifer.

Lucifer’s eyes, which had been closed, shot wide open and he stared at Dean, gasping. “Wh-wh-wha’?” he stammered, moaning loudly as Sam nailed his prostate yet again. “You mean like I’m a girl?”

In a feat of core strength, Dean sat up and held on as best he could as he rode Lucifer, “Just like a girl. Sam loves to eat pussy. Even boy pussy,” he said right before he pressed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Lucifer moaned and whined loudly into the kiss, riding Sam while he fucked Dean, gripping the younger twin tightly to him as he kissed back with fervor. The idea of Sam licking his rim as cum spilled out of him sent him right to the tip, and he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer.

“Oh god,’ was heard from Sam right before he tipped his head back and let out a long, keening groan. His cock swelled briefly before he was releasing deep inside Lucifer, setting off a chain reaction of shudders through his body.

Lucifer gasped and whined into Dean’s mouth as he felt Sam cum inside of him, and that’s what made him release, crying out his release almost wordlessly as he spilled into Dean, trembling in counter rhythm to Sam’s shudders.

Dean slowed the undulation of his hips, milking the last sigh and quake of Lucifer’s orgasm from him. Giving them a moment to calm, Dean carefully lifted himself from Lucifer’s cock and took hold of his hand. “Got the energy for me to have a turn?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and nodded, smiling lazily as he squeezed Dean’s hand. “I think so,” he panted.

“Then go get it,” Sam said, kissing Lucifer’s cheek and helping him up.

Lucifer got off of Sam’s cock with Sam’s help, whining as he felt the cum begin to leak between his thighs and he nestled up to Dean. “How do you want me, big brother?” he whispered.

Dean grabbed one of the pillows and dropped it on the center of the bed, “Face down with the pillow under your hips. Want to make sure we don’t lose any more of Sammy’s cum.”

Lucifer shivered and shook his head, assuming the position that Dean asked him to get into. He turned his head to look at Sam and he licked his lips. An idea popped into his head. “Sammy?” he asked innocently.

“Yes, baby?” Sam asked, his voice sounding deeper but relaxed as he picked up a discarded t-shirt to clean himself with.

Lucifer bit his lip shyly, blushing at the idea of what he was about to ask. “Can... can I lick your cock clean?” he asked softly.

Sam stopped to think about it and flopped down on the bed near where Lucifer would be laying. Folding his hands behind his head, he smirked up at his brother as an old joke percolated in his mind. One they’d cracked up about after sneaking off in a grocery store for a quicky, “Cleanup on aisle 12.”

“You are not a 12,” Dean snorted as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’, “You maybe thick but you’re not that long.”

Lucifer laughed at the joke and leaned forward to start licking Sam’s cock clean. He shuddered as his tongue hit the shaft, tasting his own musky scent and the remaining cum along Sam’s cock. He flicked his eyes, soft and round and an almost baby blue, up to meet Sam’s as he raised his ass slightly for Dean.

Dean slicked up his cock as he crawled over Lucifer’s back and lined up with his pink, wwell-usedhole. Sinking his hips, Dean slid into Lucifer with a hiss, “Fuck… you’re tight ’n wet.”

Lucifer moaned, his tongue licking over Sam’s head before he pulled away slightly. “Perfect little pussy for you, big brother?” he asked.

“Best pussy, baby brother,” Dean grunted as he pulled out until the tip of his cock was resting inside Lucifer, “And I’m going to pound the hell out of it.”

Lucifer whined and arched his back. “Please,” he whimpered softly. “Fuck my pussy real good, Dean.” His lips wrapped around the tip of Sam’s cock and sucked softly.

Snapping his hips forward, Dean set a pace that rocked the whole bed until the headboard was knocking against the wall, “Fuck… love your virgin ass. Taking two cocks. Can feel Sam inside you too.”

Lucifer moaned, taking more of Sam’s cock in his mouth and flicking his eyes up to Sam’s for approval. To his amazement (and mild horror), his cock was starting to thicken and harden again, rutting against the pillow.

“Fucking take it!” Dean growled as pounded his cock deep into Lucifer, dropping onto his forearms and completely covering Lucifer. The change in position also changed the angle of his thrusts and his cock was quickly pushing against Lucifer’s prostate.

Lucifer cried out, throwing his head back and completely abandoning the blow job he was giving Sam as Dean surrounded him completely and his cock unleashed no mercy on his prostate. His lips looked like he had been eating strawberries, and his face looked like he stuck it in icy water for a long time. “Fuck, yes big brother,” he gasped. “Wreck my little hole.”

Dean’s thrusts became erratic, faltering slightly as his cock pulsed against Lucifer’s walls. With sweat trickling from the small of his back, Dean’s mouth fell open in a silent cry as he started to still. With a quick breath in, he was moaning out Lucifer’s name as he thrust into him slow but deep, his cum joining Sam’s in the younger man’s body.

Lucifer moaned and whined, his eyes finally landing on Sam’s as he rutted against the pillow. “Oooohhh,” he moaned.

Dean all but collapsed when he’d finished, “Damn. That was good,” he sighed before gingerly pulling out of Lucifer and flopping to the bed.

Lucifer groaned and nuzzled into the pillows, his hips rocking into the pillows still.

“Are you hard again?” Sam asked Lucifer gently, angling himself so he could run his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

“Uh huh,” Lucifer groaned. “This hasn’t happened before. . .” He turned his head to look up at Sam, almost purring from the hair stroking. “I blame the prostate.”

“Wanna cum again or wait it out?” Dean said with a stretch of his arms over his head.

Lucifer moaned softly and stilled his hips to assess the situation. “I think I can wait it out,” he whispered.

“Good, because I could do with a nap,” Sam said with a lazy smile, rolling up onto his hands and knees and crawling up toward his brother, “Want to stay and see if we can go again, Luci?”

Lucifer smiled and nodded, rolling onto his side. “Yeah,” he admitted softly. “I’d like that.

“Then come up here. You’re not a little cat that sleeps funny in a bed,” Dean said, opening an arm as Sam curled up against his side, “Although we could keep you as a pet. If you’re into that.”

Lucifer laughed and crawled into Dean’s arms. “I think I’d prefer being the little brother,” he hummed, snuggling into Dean. He yawned and closed his eyes.

**.oOo.**

_Since that fateful night, and morning if I’m honest, I have been in many more sexual relationships. Some were polyamorous; some were not. I’ve been to swingers events and have even dabbled a little bit in some more ‘avant-garde’ things. But none of that matters, in a sense. Because they weren’t them._

_I saw them again, occasionally on campus. William and I continued our philosophy class in amicable camaraderie, never again to hook up and meet, either alone or with Michael. But again, it doesn’t matter. They gave me so much more than a chance to lose my virginity and how a good, healthy relationship is supposed to look._

_They taught me about myself. How my body works, how my mind does. What really gets me going and what makes me feel good on the inside. And, I learned that family doesn’t end or begin in blood. Because that night, I wasn’t just some guy they picked up in the middle of a philosophy class- I was their baby brother, and that, I think is more important than anything else. Because I was accepted for who I was, and wasn’t shunned for my kinks- they were wholly welcome._

_I never saw them again after they graduated, and I hope they’re doing well. I hope William’s the high powered, badass lawyer that he wanted to be and I hope that Michael’s restored that gorgeous 1967 Impala to its former glory and is now working on robots with his mechanical engineering degree. I hope that they haven’t parted, and that they haven’t forgotten me- the baby brother they didn’t have, but ended up gaining._

_So thank you, Michael and William, for giving me almost everything I’ve ever wished for as a shy, awkward eighteen year old in their first year of college, and accepting me as your family._

Lucifer pushed his glasses up his nose and read over the last part of this memoir before smiling.

“I hope this makes its way to them,” he said. He saved the document and sent it to his publisher with a note saying that the final draft was done. He closed his laptop afterwards and smiled at a picture of him, Sam, and Dean from their college days, just a few weeks after they all tumbled into bed together.

“Miss you, big brothers,” he whispered. “In more ways than one.”

  **.oOo.**

Months later, Sam came home from the office to find Dean who’d been battling a vicious strain of the flu and spent most of his days in bed, reading. Today was a new book and it had a bland looking cover with the words, ‘The Boy I Thought I Was’ by L. Alighieri printed boldly on the front.

“Another one of your nonfictions?” Sam asked as he unloaded his pants pockets and sat his briefcase next to the dresser.

Dean only grunted in acknowledgement. He didn’t take his eyes off the pages even when Sam crawled into the bed beside him, still dressed in his suit.

“Feeling better?” Sam asked, laying a hand on his brother’s forehead, “you’re still warm but not feverish.”

“Sammy,” Dean said softly, “Listen…” then he began reading where the author met two boys named William and Michael and how they’d seduced him in concert. When Dean reached the end of the chapter, where the author had gone on to explain their separation, Dean and Sam looked up at the same time and stared at each other in amazement.

“Is it. . . Is this by _Lucifer_?” Sam asked in astonishment.

Dean turned to the back flap of the dust cover and there was a picture of the author. He was a couple of decades older and a little bigger framed but it was their Lucifer. “I’ll be damned. We’re famous, Sammy. Our kinky asses made it into a book.”

“Holy shit,” Sam breathed, running gentle fingers over the author’s picture. “He aged well. Look at that smirk.”

“He’s got a little devil in him, that’s for sure,” Dean snorted in amusement, only for it to turn into a brief chest rattling cough. When he caught his breath again, he leaned against Sam and laid the book in his lap, “I never put two and two together between Luc’ and L. Alighieri. I have every damned book that guy wrote. Even sent a fan letter once.”

Sam picked up the book and read through the chapter again, smiling. “Well, you know what we should do, Dean?” he asked softly.

“What?” Dean asked with a sniffle, “Use that chapter as one handed reading material?”

Sam chuckled softly, smiling as he held Dean close. “Well, yes,” he admitted, “but I think we should pay him a visit.”

Plucking the book out of Sam’s hands, he laid it on the bedside table and curled up with his head in Sam’s lap, “After I stop looking like Death warmed over. Can’t have a reunion when I’m sick.”

Sam chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Of course not, De. We’ll wait until you’re better.” He smiled as he opened up the chapter again. “Want me to read this to you?”

“Yeah,” Dean said sleepily, “pickup after the nookie.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “I crawled up into Michael’s arms, laughing at his comment. ‘I think I’d prefer being the little brother’, I replied before yawning and closing my eyes. Just before I drifted off, I felt William’s lips caress my cheek lightly. ‘Sleep well, little brother’, he said with such overwhelming affection that I felt my heart swell in my chest. Here, I belonged. For the first time in my life, I belonged.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on tumblr! L is @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell and M is @madamelibrarian 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
